No One's Perfect, Not Even You Mikasa
by MatrixKnight
Summary: Mikasa goes with Eren and his father to check up on Armin, who has caught a cold. Mikasa, who never has gotten sick before, acts recklessly around him while taking care of him and catches it. Eren takes care of her for the rest of the night. Prior to Titan event, nine year old Mikasa, Eren and Armin, complete fluffiness. Enjoy !


"Oh come on, you've _never_ gotten sick?"

Eren didn't seem to be buying the truth.

Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Jaeger, nine years old and walking beside their father, Grisha Jaeger on the stone pavement. The weather was nice, and all was peaceful in Zhiganshina on their way to a close friend of theirs house.

Indeed, Armin Arlert had caught the common cold. Naturally the two would tag along with Doctor Jaeger to give him a check-up.

Of course, that wasn't there current focus at the moment.

"No." Mikasa responded casually.

Eren stuffed his hands in his pockets and glowered at her answer. There had to be something about Mikasa that wasn't… Well, perfect. She was great at everything she did, a fast learner, and on top of it all, had never gotten sick once in her life. Eren always felt a tiny bit inferior, but this was just ridiculous. Everyone catches at least something once, especially at a young age.

Or so his dad taught him.

They had only been living together for four months now, and each passing day she just seemed to appear more and more quintessential.

"There's no way." He growled, furrowing his brow. Even her health was amazing.

"It's true, Eren." Grisha tipped his hat and smiled down at the two, shielding the sunlight. "I was there when she was born, and not once have I been called to check up on her."

"Hmph…" He sighed, lacing his hands behind his head. He'd just have to accept it; Mikasa was good at everything, even if she didn't intend to be.

The little girl lightly pinched the red scarf around her neck and gently pulled it over her nose, hiding her face; a habit of her's she'd have to eradicate one of these days.

The three spotted their blonde hair friend's house in the distance and made their way up the hill, approaching the wooden door.

"Remember, kids, try not to get too close to him or touch him. We wouldn't want you catching his cold."

"Mikasa should be fine." Eren said sarcastically and motioned his eyes towards her. She simply gave her own a light roll. Inwardly, she may have been a tad concerned for his health, however. Eren tended to catch everything that made physical contact; which was surprising how he survived travelling with his father all of the time.

Grisha knocked, waiting patiently a couple of seconds at the door.

"_Coming!_" A feminine voice came rushing from behind the walls and turned the knob, releasing a nice smell of bread and soup into the outside air. Both Mikasa and Eren took in a small whiff instinctively. Armin's mother's cooking was always the best.

Grisha took his hat off as a sign of greeting. "Hello, Mrs. Arlert."

"Doctor Jaeger, thank you so much for dropping by." She stepped to the side, undoing the knot of her white apron. "Come in, come in!"

She had long blonde hair, pulled back into a bun, and bright blue eyes with a nice personality to show for the rest of her. Armin really did resemble his mother in many ways. Eren and Mikasa stepped in after Grisha, waving to the woman.

"Hello Mrs. Arlert." Mikasa nodded.

"Hey Mrs. A." Eren stood next to his foster sister.

"Eren, Mikasa, thank you for stopping by as well. Did you also stop by to see Armin?" She placed a finger to her lip in concern, tilting her head. "My… But is it okay for you to be near him?"

"They'll be fine, I assure you." Grisha smiled. "Mind if we go to his room now?"

"Oh yes, go on ahead - I'm making a little something for him right now, but you're welcome to do so."

"Thank you." The three walked in a line, all acquainted with the house, some more than others. The perk of being best friends.

Turning around the hallway, they could already hear the coughing and sneezing. It didn't sound promising… Grisha gave a light tap on the door. "Armin? It's doctor Jaeger, may I come in?"

"... Sure." His voice was a bit hoarse, but still kind. Eren and Mikasa exchanged worried glances, and then curiously poked their heads out from behind Grisha when he opened the door.

With a squeak, there in front of them was a somewhat pitiable sight. Armin was in a blue long sleeved shirt, laying still under two covers. He turned his head, face pale and bags under his eyes. He looked terrible, but still smiled. His face brightened up when he saw the face of his only two very precious comrades in the world.

He pushed himself up, groaning reflexively a bit as he made his way to properly face them. "Hey, you guys came too." He sniffled, smiling through it.

Eren jogged up to Armin's bed, Mikasa following quickly behind.

"Don't try to move, just lay back down."

"Eren is right, Armin. Just relax while I have a look at you, okay?" Grisha pulled out his desk chair and sat down in it. Mikasa wrapped her arm around Armin's neck, lowering him back down onto the mattress while the doctor started performing basic tests on him.

Eren made himself comfortable on the mattress edge and smiled at his friend. "Man, you look terrible."

"I _feel_ terrible…" Armin chuckled through a few coughs. "But I'll live."

"You better. I'll kick your butt if you leave me and Mikasa behind."

The blonde laughed. "It's not that bad, honest… You know how I get sometimes."

"Open up." Commanded Grisha. He placed a mercury thermometer in the boy's mouth, watching the liquid rise in the tiny glass bottle. "Mikasa, could you get a wet washcloth while I listen to some things?"

She nodded and scurried her way to the Arlert kitchen in search for Armin's mother.

"Anything I can do, dad?"

"Just keep him company while I do this." He unfolded his stethoscope and leaned over, opening the boy's shirt and placing it on his chest. "Okay Armin, breathe in and out for me."

The boy did as he was instructed. Eren waited patiently, swinging his legs over the edge. The two exchanged friendly grins.

Grisha released the scope and refolded it, gently placing it back in his bag. Mikasa walked back in with the cloth. She pushed Armin's bangs aside as much as possible before gently draping it over his forehead. The boy closed his eyes.

"Thank you…"

In her other arm was a wooden tray of food consisting of hot chicken soup, garlic bread and a glass of water. The oriental girl carefully placed it on his desk, and then she too took a seat on the end of his bed.

Grisha finished up, packing his equipment and standing. "It's just a cold, nothing serious. Promise me you'll get a lot of rest and do everything your mother tells you while I'm gone."

"Cross my heart…" Armin coughed.

"Alright. I'll be out there giving the news to your mom. Remember, kids, try not to get too close to him." With that, he exited the room entirely, leaving the three by themselves.

Eren scooted a bit closer to his friend. "We'll have to do something when you're feeling better as a celebration. What do you want to do?"

Mikasa trailed her dark eyes over to the tray on the desk while the two exchanged possible hang-out plans. When was the last time he ate? Had he eaten at all that day? When she was talking to the mother in the kitchen, it didn't appear so by how concerned she was about it.

Mikasa sat herself in the wooden chair. "When was the last time you've eaten, Armin?"

The boy paused, giving it a good thought. "... A little this morning… That was when I started to feel sick."

"This morning?" Said the brunette in surprise. "The sun is starting to set."

"I know…" Armin whined. "But I just haven't had much of an appetite… Sorry."

Mikasa motioned her hands towards him; wrapping her arm under his neck, placing his head next to her's as support and helping him sit up. She moved to his pillow and fluffed it, gently pushing him back on it.

"Hey, dad said not to get too close to him, you'll get sick!"

"It's fine. He isn't sneezing on me." She grabbed the tray, placing it on the boy's legs. She could feel Eren scowling a bit. Why did he feel the need to reprimand her simply because he couldn't believe she had never gotten sick before? Then again, Eren always did have a fiery attitude about him.

But… Did she really piss him off that much?

"Thank you…" Armin smiled, reaching for the spoon.

"Here, let me cool it off for you." She offered, taking the metal into her fingers and dipping it into what smelled mouth-watering.

"Oh, I can do it…"

"You shouldn't move too much." She countered. He could never argue with her, even a little bit. She blew on it, then proceeded to place it in his mouth.

Armin swallowed, coughing into his sleeve. "Thanks… As I thought, I still feel nauseated…"

"Do you want me to move it?"

"No, I'll keep eating. Thank you." He wrapped his hand around hers, taking the spoon from her hand and feeding himself. Grisha walked back in, putting his hat back on; a sign that his business there had been finished.

"Okay, kids. Time to head home to your mother."

"Get better soon, Armin. We'll come see you again some other time."

"Thanks again guys." He waved a fragile hand, taking a small nibble of his bread.

The three left the house, making their way back to their own home.

* * *

Oranges and reds washed over the sunset sky, reflecting brilliant light on the houses and town. A gentle breeze blew over the three, and the noise had reduced, as some people were returning to the comfort of their own homes. It was certainly a nice day.

A few minutes passed, Mikasa starting to have blurry vision. A minor chill ran up her spine, but she dismissed the feeling. She pulled the scarf over her face and placed her hands in her cute coat pockets. It must have been the wind.

As they walked, the progression of her terrible condition spiked. Suddenly, she felt drowsy, and her pace slowed down behind them. Had she not slept enough the night before? And why was her focus so erratic…

Eren turned around, looking back at her with a hint of unease. Something had been off about her. She was quiet, not that different, but more than usual. Her eyes seemed to be fixated on her feet, and not only that but her gait was a bit… Off.

"Hey, Mikasa. What's up, you coming?"

She gasped to herself, looking up at her closest family with worry and shock dripping in her pupils. The girl dismissed the feeling and the confusion, labeling it as lack of sleep. She rubbed an eye and nodded, speeding up her pace until she met Eren's side again.

He stared at her in suspicion. "Hey… What's wrong? Something make you upset?"

Mikasa shook her head. Eren had a pout hang on his lip. Did his snapping go too far?

He motioned his emerald greens to the side sheepishly, tangling his hand with hers. "Look… If I hurt your feelings, I'm sorry. It's just that I-"

She heard none of his explanation. The world only began to rock and tilt in ways it shouldn't have, everything starting to become dark, and not because of the sunset. She was just… So… Tired…

"... Hey," He stopped walking, his eyes glued onto the hand he was holding. "Your skin is pretty hot."

All strength in her knees seemed to release from her muscles and they shook briefly before throwing her into the pavement, the sight of blackness clouding her vision slowly.

"Hey!" She heard shouting. Eren shouting to her, screaming her name in fear.

"Mikasa!"

"What happened?"

Doctor Jaeger's voice.

"What's wrong!? Mikasa!"

It rang into nothingness.

* * *

Something cold draped across her forehead. Consciousness swept in along with the wet sensation, the rest of her nerves tingling with chills. Her body felt like dead weight on the mattress… Was it even a mattress? Where was she? What was she wrapped in?

Mikasa slowly opened her eyes, Eren's face over her, concentrating; focusing.

He blinked down when he noticed she was stirring and sat back. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

It had hit her that the cold sensation on her forehead was a newly placed washcloth. Sitting next to Eren's chair was a bucket of water, and there were two comforters lying over her body.

She rubbed her eyes, having a hard time recalling prior events to her current condition. "What happened…?"

"You don't remember?"

Mikasa nodded. "Only a little…"

Eren sighed, standing up and tucking the covers over her since they seemed to have moved. "We were on the way home from Armin's check-up, and you suddenly collapsed. Dad says you've got a high fever, at least 103 degrees. You must feel terrible."

Fever? _Her_? Was she not careful enough after all even after Doctor Jaeger instructed them to be?

"Did I… Catch it from Armin?" She swallowed, her throat feeling dry. She coughed, more hacks following it up. Eren placed a hand on her head.

"Easy… Try not to cough so much. No, dad actually thinks you were developing it on the way, since it hit you so quickly. He says something has been going around, and that you must have gotten it."

"Where is he now…?"

"Someone else fell really ill; he had to go for an emergency check-up. He told me to stay here and take care of you." He bent over to his side, grabbing a medicine bottle and a spoon from his little basket of fever necessities his father left him. He poured a little of the red liquid into the spoon, then leaned over her, carefully holding it.

"Open up. You have to take this. It may taste bitter, but you'll feel better if you take it."

Mikasa parted her lips, letting the spoon slip in. She swallowed, tolerating the burning sensation sliding down her throat. A cough emerged. Eren took his sleeve and wiped away an escaped drop from her lips.

Mikasa was feeling a little embarrassed. She had never gotten sick once in her life, and now all of a sudden she was. How Eren was feeling about all of it weighed on her mind.

"Are you… Mad at me…?"

His eyes turned and fixed on her. "No, why would I be? It's not your fault you got sick."

"I know, but… You sounded upset earlier… About our conversation." She coughed a bit. Eren huffed; this meant she didn't hear a word he said earlier when he was apologizing to her. He noticed her little shivers and stood, sliding off his over shirt.

"Sit up." He grabbed her arm, helping her in a sitting position. He wrapped his shirt around her front and then put his arm around her back for support, lowering her back down.

"I'm not. I just couldn't believe it. I overreacted a bit, sorry." He sat back down. "But you shouldn't be so reckless and listen to me next time."

"I didn't think I'd get sick…"

"Yeah well, nobody's perfect, Mikasa. Not even you."

"Sorry…" She grabbed the edges of the blankets with her fingers and pulled them over her nose. The brunette boy let out an irritated sigh, resting his cheek on his palm.

"Stop apologizing… Just be more careful next time… What if you got even sicker because of Armin?"

Her eyes started to droop. He continued to talk, but she barely heard any of it. She succumbed to how tired she was feeling, and once again she was knocked out.

* * *

Chills encased her body, waking her back up. Her teeth chattered, and she felt cold sweat dot her skin. Her eyes opened to the dark room, nothing but moonlight brightening it up through the window. The girl started panting, her head feeling obnoxiously heavy.

She sneezed herself awake, Eren was standing by her, calling her name softly.

"Mikasa… Hey…" He whispered. Her pupils floated over to whatever she could make out of his face from the lack of light. "You okay? You're breathing a bit heavy…"

There behind him was a wool blanket lying scrambled on the floor. He yawned as if he had just woken up. Had he stayed by her side the entire night?

She didn't want to say anything; Mikasa was never one to complain. But she couldn't help this one time. She felt so terribly sick, and it was something she had never experienced before.

"I'm so cold…" She mumbled.

"Still...?" Eren looked back at his blanket on the floor, picking it up. "This one is too thin, it won't do much."

"It's fine… You don't have to do anything… I'll be fine." She tried to convince him. But Eren was stubborn, so obviously he wasn't going to listen.

"Move over."

"What?"

When she turned her head, Eren had already lifted the blankets and made himself at home under her covers. He shifted, keeping his back to her. Mikasa felt her cheeks burn a little, trying to convince herself it was solely because of the fever. She too turned her back to him instinctively, curling up.

"W-What are you…"

"Body heat. Geez, it's so hot under here…"

"You shouldn't, you'll get sick." She protested.

"Like I care…"

"Eren-"

"-_Mikasa_." His voice scolded. The boy shifted his head around to face her. "Stop trying to protect me, alright? _You're_ the one who's sick here. Let someone else help _you_ for a change. If I get sick it's my fault, so just go back to sleep."

Ah. She made him mad again. Mikasa pulled her legs in, shutting her lids. Him just laying there really did make everything warmer… Her mind floated away into a dream.

* * *

_ Her father, a blonde man with a kind heart gave her an awkward stare. He swallowed and smiled away his embarrassment. What was so weird about asking where babies came from?_

_"Uh, how about you ask Doctor Jaeger when he gets here? I'm sure he'll tell you-"_

_A knock at the door._

_"-Ah, see, that must be him now." He started making his was. Another knock came to the wooden piece._

_"Yes yes, I'm coming."_

_Little did he know that gripping that doorknob and opening it so carelessly would lead to his immediate end. The door opened, and in went the knife owned by an unknown man._

_His body fell, blood soaking the wooden floor. Three men stood there with sinister intent hidden behind their faces._

_Her mother screamed, going in for an attack. Begging her daughter to run, just run. And she too was cut down by an axe, the only living sight left of her reaching out to her daughter before she bled out as well._

_"No…" Mikasa stared at the sight in disbelief._

_"Mom, dad…" She fell to her knees._

_"Help…" Tears fell down her cheeks. "Don't leave me…"_

"Mikasa."

_The three men closed in on her. She lifted her head to the ceiling and cried out._

_"Don't leave me!"_

"Mikasa!"

* * *

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she jolted awake. Streams of tears rolled from the corner of her eyes. She was back in the room. Eren still beside her, he propped himself up on his arm and stared down at her.

"It was a nightmare." He squeezed her hand tightly. "You were just dreaming."

"Night…?"

… Right. She had still been sick. She hadn't had one of those dreams in a while. They used to haunt her every night, but slowly they started passing. It appeared that Eren had still been sleeping next to her, and the moon was still out. She hadn't slept for very long.

Her eyes darkened and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "It wasn't just a nightmare…"

Eren felt a tug on his chest. He knew what she was referring too. He said nothing, and only lay himself back down on the mattress, readjusting the covers.

"Eren… You can go to your own room… I'll be fine."

"Bs." He mumbled. "You're crying. You never do that. I'm staying right here." He didn't release his hand. They were facing each other now. "Besides, we used to do this all of the time, remember? When you first started living with us… You had nightmares every night… And we slept together. I'm used to it, so it's okay."

"But, you'll really get sick…"

"Would you knock it off with that?" His eyes opened and he gently head butted her. She winced, the migraine in her head pounding even more for that moment their foreheads clashed.

"Why are you so set on shielding me? Do I seem that weak to you?"

"No!" She defended herself with a hoarse voice and lowered her head, coughing into the blanket. Her eyes welled up with tears once more. "If you hadn't been there… If you didn't show up, I'd be… I'd be dead, or worse… I owe you everything. Because of you, I'm alive…"

She'd never pour her heart out like this unless she felt she really needed to. She generally never showed much emotion until the situation called for it. The fever was making her so emotional. She just couldn't stop her crying.

Eren fell silent before moving closer and wrapping his arm around her small frame, leaning his head against hers. He closed his eyes.

"And you'll keep on living."

The two became quiet, both very tired and sleep deprived. Mikasa kept sniffling, more tears streaking down her hot cheeks.

"Stop crying…" He whispered, slowly starting to slip into sleep. "You'll stuff up your nose even more and make your head pain worse…"

How did he know she had head pain? He was pretty observant if he noticed without her telling him. Or maybe he was speaking from experience. Them laying like this had some questions fall heavily on her mind. Questions she had wanted to ask from the very beginning.

"Eren… Why did you save me…?"

"What kind of question is that…?" He yawned.

"Well… You knew my parents were… You know… And you still came to my rescue after seeing that…"

"Of course I did…"

"Why? Weren't you scared…?"

"Duh. I was terrified, to be honest…" He shuffled a bit under the covers to make himself comfortable. "But I knew I'd feel worse if I did nothing when I knew I had the power to take action… I couldn't just stand there and look around… And by the time the MPs got there, you would have been gone…"

"Dad said you were a girl my age." He continued. "I knew that you had done nothing wrong to deserve any of this. I wanted to do something about it, so I did." He looked into her eyes, overtired frustration lingering a little on his face.

"Now will you stop worrying and just go back to sleep…? I'm right here, so stop crying and get your rest… If you have another nightmare just wake me up if I don't budge."

Mikasa nodded, taking in all of the information a little at a time and processing it. She made the decision not to think too much about it and sleep. Really, she was lucky to have someone like Eren and his parents.

She could never thank them enough.

"Goodnight…"

"Yeah, night."

* * *

The sounds of birds chirping and batting their beaks against the window pane stirred her deep sleep. The tickling in her nose did the remaining job of waking her up, and Mikasa opened her eyes, sniffling away the scratch in her nose. She threw an arm over her eyes, the bright sunlight raying brilliantly into the room as it was in the middle of rising.

She felt a warm sensation wrapped around her hand and turned her head on slightly to meet the lower half face of Eren Jaeger, sleeping soundly and still snuggled up close to her. Her nose was close to to nuzzling in his neck, and his other arm was still over her tiny side. He hadn't let go the entire night.

Mikasa's cheeks flushed in small amounts, the warmth reminding her of when she used to sleep with her parents just like that. Odd, he had seemed to survive the night with her-

Eren sneezed.

Mikasa looked up at him. He lifted his hand to rub his nose with his sleeve before resetting in his sleeping position with a closer snuggle to her. When his chin pressed to her forehead, she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. Now that she considered it, his skin did look pretty pale.

Oh no.

She poked his chest gently. "Eren… Eren, wake up."

"... So cold…" He mumbled. That made two of them.

"Eren." She called again. It was probably better to let him rest, but she needed to do something. He could be just as sick as she was. She sat herself up, shaking his shoulder lightly. The boy whined, and then sat himself up, rubbing his eyes with his forearm.

"What's up…? Another nightmare?" He quickly latched his arms onto themselves and shuddered. "And why is it… So cold…?"

Someone knocked on their bedroom door. "Eren? Are you awake? How is Mikasa?"

It was their mother knocking on the door, her voice a bit concerned. He swung his feet over, grabbing the blanket in preparation to answer the door, when a heavy weight knocked him on his feet. Mikasa gasped.

"Eren!" She hacked loudly.

Carla heard the thump and opened up the door, rushing in. She came just in time to see her son pushing himself off of the floor and placing a hand to his forehead. Carla hurried over, lifting up a hand to Mikasa as if to tell her to stay put in bed. She placed her hands under his armpits, lifting him to his feet and sitting him back down.

"My goodness, did you just roll out of bed?" She chuckled, then pressed a hand to his forehead. "... You're burning up! Stay put, I'll go get your father. Oh, I think you caught Mikasa's sickness." She bit her lip then stood, rushing out the door.

He seemed a bit out of it. Mikasa pulled her legs in, a bit bashful. "It was inevitable…"

"Shut up…" He grumbled, swinging his feet back under the covers. "It was worth it, idiot…"

"Sorry you had to take care of me…"

"You're going to be apologizing a lot then. Just stop acting so careless… You scared the crap out of me when you collapsed, you know that? Thought my heart was going to stop."

Her face reddened, and she ducked it into her arms and knees. It was then she realized - that time he was scolding her for getting too close to Armin wasn't out of animosity of her success in various things, it was because he was genuinely worried about her.

She grabbed his sleeve. "Thank you."

He didn't respond. He only sat there in the still air and pulled the blanket over their knees while they waited for their father to wake up and check up on them.

Grisha slid the thermometer out from under Eren's tongue. He clicked his own in satisfaction. "Well, it was inevitable. 103.4"

Mikasa could feel Eren glaring at her from the side as they were laying down. It almost seemed as Doctor Jaeger quoted her directly. That took a bit of a strike at Eren's pride, but he brushed it off. It was true after all.

That was when an idea hit him. "Hey, dad?"

"What is it?"

"You're going to be checking up on Armin again today, aren't you?"

"... Yes? Where are you going with this?" He took the empty seat, ready to be humored by one of Eren's suggestions. He could already predict what he was about to say.

"Well, we're all sick." Eren glanced over at Mikasa. "I know his dad works a lot, and I hate the idea of him being alone and locked up all day… Could you possibly drop us off there or let him come here and spend the night?"

Grisha folded his arms, thinking about the request. "We don't want to spread the virus any further… But if we take the carriage it should be fine." He smiled. "Why don't we discuss it with his mother when we get there? I'm sure she'd be delighted to have you."

Eren's face lit up, looking back at Mikasa. She too smiled.

"Well then," Grisha stood. "Which one of you should I carry first?"

* * *

Armin lay with his eyes fixated on the ceiling, an open book sprawled out on the last ridden page across his chest. He wasn't one to complain, but he couldn't help but feel a bit… Lonely. Well, it was better than going outside and constantly getting beaten up by the kids, anyway.

A tap at his door interrupted his sigh. He shifted over. "Mom? Come in."

The doorknob turned to reveal three familiar people that weren't his mother. Eren coughed into his arm, making his way in with Mikasa. They both had tied up bags with extra clothes and medicines in them.

"Sorry we're not your mom." He joked.

Armin's face became surprised. Wow, they looked awful. Did they catch his cold?

"W-What are you guys doing here?"

Grisha tipped his head at Armin with a smile. "Now behave you two, Mrs. Arlert was kind enough to let you guys stay the night."

"Kay, dad."

"Stay?" Armin blinked.

"Yeah, remember how we were talking about hanging out? Looks like it was sooner than expected-" Eren hacked violently again into his sleeve. Mikasa patted his back, keeping her scarf over her nose so she wouldn't spread any germs.

"We both caught the sickness too."

"Even you Mikasa?" Armin widened his eyes. "Oh no…" His memories flashed from the prior evening. "Was it… Because you were taking care of me?"

"No, it wasn't that." She confirmed. "I was developing it before we even got to your house. You don't need to worry."

"Yeah, and she gave it to me." He coughed again.

Grisha smiled, slowly closing the door. "I'll come pick you kids up tomorrow."

The two children standing looked at each other, smiling and getting the same idea. Eren started approaching Armin. "What are you reading?"

"Oh… Just a boring history book."

"Mind if we join you?" He offered.

"You must be cold." Said the oriental beauty. "Why don't we read it together?"

Armin blinked, then smiled. He was lucky to have such generous friends. He slid over a bit to make room, staying in the center. "Make yourselves at home!"

And so they did. Eren climbed in from one side, Mikasa the other. The three lay down, listening to Armin read aloud, and taking turns so that they didn't lose their voices. Some time passed, when Armin's mother entered the room.

"I made something light for all of you. You must be hungry."

They all brightened up at the smell, willingly taking the trays of food into their laps. They talked, read, and slept for the rest of the day, spending their suffering together and making the whole experience worthwhile.

~ THE END ~

* * *

**A/N: WASSUP MK HERE. I finished another little fic for you guys. I had this cute idea while I was re-marathoning SnK with a close friend of mine. She actually inspired this idea by talking about her EreMika ship, and so this was birthed. I love these little squirts, they're so adorbs.**

**Have a wonderful rest of the evening :).**


End file.
